City Lights
by Alyssa C
Summary: [FM] Fluff. Lindsay and Flack go to Montana for a little vaction time.


Chapter One

* * *

The keys hit the hard wood table with a clang, and Lindsay Monroe lowered herself slowly to her small couch, needing desperately to relax. The hot summer night seeped into her apartment, making her skin hot and sticky. She had already turned on all her fans, and if she could remember she would go out and buy an air conditioner.

Pulling off her boots and socks, Lindsay placed her bare feet onto the coffee table, and wished she had grabbed a coke on her way to the couch. Or at least a bottle of water. Just then, when she really didn't feel like moving, the phone rang. The phone all the way across the room. Groaning because of her own laziness, Lindsay pushed herself up to answer the phone.

"Yeah?" She answered with a sigh. Taking the cordless phone with her, Lindsay walked into her kitchen to get something to drink.

"Lindsay! Guess who?" Came the shrill reply from the other end of the phone.

"Maggie? Oh my gosh, how are you?" She forgot all about the drink she had wanted and the tiredness she had felt earlier and sat down at her small kitchen table full of energy. "Its been forever since we talked."

"Well, I do try and call, but you are always so busy. The New York life, huh?" Came her sisters songlike remark. "Anyways, I called you because I'm getting married!"

Lindsay dropped her feet from the chair she had propped them on, and for a moment was speechless. Maggie Monroe, the girl that forever claimed her independence, and couldn't bare to live any other life but the single one? "Maggie? Are you serious? I. . . I mean, when did you get engaged? To who?" The last time they had talked, which was a few weeks ago, she had been single who mingled. As she put it.

Maggie giggled from the other end. "We got engaged two weeks ago. But he had to finalize his divorce to his first wife. We're getting married in two weeks." Her voice help a breathless enthusiasm to it.

Silence was what meet that remark. Lindsay honestly didn't know what to say to that. Should she tell her sister what she truly thought about this whole marriage agreement? After a few seconds of silence she finally found her voice. "That soon? Mag are you sure? I mean you shouldn't rush into things." Her best tactic was to sugar coat things.

Her younger sister giggled again, and replied to her older sisters serious remark. "I do thing of these things too, sis. I already got the wedding dress, and Mark, my soon-to-be hubby, has lots of money and can get things done easy-Plessey. All he has to do is snap his fingers, and voila! Things get done."

That comment sent the wheels in her head turning. Maggie was known or only dating well-to-do men. Did this mean she was only dating him because he was rich? "How old is he?" Suspicion edged into her voice brought on by worry. She was only looking out for her best intrests.

Her sister clicked her tongue in annoyance, and sounded offended. "He's only thirty-eight. And he has two beautiful little girls who adore me, if I must say so myself. They want to be just like me. I mean, they are only seven and four." Maggie took serious pride and that, and Lindsay actually wondered if she genuinely cared for this Mark and his two daughters.

Deciding that her sisters mind was made up and she probably wouldn't talk her out of anything, Lindsay asked: "okay. When do you want me to fly in. I can get time off, I just have to ask in advance. I just wrapped up a case." A case that she had been semi-obsessed with for almost two months. It had nearly drained her.

"It would be great if you could be in by this Sunday. We have to get you fitted for Maid of honor dress. And I want your opinion on cake, my dress, ya know that kind of thing." Since today was Tuesday, Lindsay was sure Mac would let her off for at least a week.

"Oh! You can even bring that detective guy you are dating. Mom and Dad are looking forward to meeting him." That left Lindsay speechless. She never would have that the simple little white she had told her parents ages ago to get them off her back would come back and bite her in the ass. "Well, I have to go, talk to you later. Call us when you are flying in. Love you." And the phone line went dead.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

Donald Flack slowly made his way into the squad room, and looked around with gratitude. He had been off work for almost a month now, and it had been hell. The damn bullet he had taken in the leg had caused all this. His doctor, captain, therapist were all telling him he needed to take things slow, not to rush going back in to work. That was just not how he worked. He couldn't sit at home, twirling his fingers, waiting to get better.

As he made his way further into the floor, many of his colleague saying 'hey' to him, but many of them had questioning looks on their faces, as if wondering if he should be back or not. Don didn't care, he needed this, to ne back at work. It was where he belonged. He was pretty sure his captain wasn't going to like him being back, but Flack was willing to show him he was fit, and didn't need six months off to heal.

Don walked over to his desk, and before he could even sit down, because he hated admitting his leg was starting to hurt, his captain came out of his office, and shot him the evil eye. "My office, now Flack." He had the no-nonsense voice, and Flack knew he'd have to obey.

Don cursed himself several kinds of stupid for leaving his cane at home. When his leg began to hurt like it was now, he really needed his cane to lean on. Making his way into the stuffed up office of his boss, Don sat down easily in the chair that sat opposite of the cluttered desk. Cragg, his boss, closed the door and moved around the desk to sit down.

"What are you doin' here, Flack? You know you shouldn't be back. Your doctors, therapist, and me said your not ready to be back." His voice sounded weary and stranded, as if he was tired of having his conversation with him. He rubbed his forehead and eyes and looked across the cluttered desk at him.

Clearing his throat, Don sat forward in his chair, and rested his elbows on his knees. "I'm ready, boss. Just let me prove to you. I'm a fast healer." He tried with all his might to keep the annoyance out of his voice, but he knew as well as Cragg that he was annoyed.

"I know your not. You were shot a month ago, you still have some healing time." He sighed and picked the brow of his nose. "Listen, Flack, you are one of the best guys I've got. I don't want you hurt again because your stubborn ass won't take some time off. Take a vacation or something." His voice became hard at his point, as if that was the only thing he could do right now.

Grounding out his frustration, he stood, wanted his boss to understand what he was going through, to pled his case. But once he opened his mouth, Cragg held up his hand, and spoke with dead seriousness, "if I see you back here before you're ready, I will fire you. I'm sorry it has to come to this..."

His voice trailed off, and Don knew exactly what he was saying. His jaw clenched so tight, and without saying anything, he turned and walked out of the hot, stuffy office. Wanting to cuss, punch the wall. His leg throbbed with pain but as he made his way out of the squad room his pride wouldn't let him limp.

* * *

Lindsay walked out of Mac's office and closed the glass door behind her. He had let her have the following week off for her sisters wedding, yet a deep part of her had wished he wouldn't be so lenient and only let her have the day off for the wedding.

She tried several times to call her sister without prevail. It seemed she was too busy with the wedding preparations to answer her cell phone. She closed her phone and placed it back in her pant pocket wondering what to do. She could always tell her family that her "boyfriend" couldn't get away from work. 'You can't stop crime.' She'd say to them, and at that Lindsay chuckled to herself at that small, lame joke.

"What's got you so happy?" Asked a masculine voice in front of her. Lindsay looked up to find detective Donald Flack standing in front of her. He was leaning on his Cain, looking somewhat pensive. She knew that he was dealing with some rough times right now, and she felt for him.

She shrugged."Oh-nothing really. Just thinking of my sisters wedding, and things." She stopped before she told him the truth. "How are you?" she quickly asked, but when she saw the flick of annoyance pass in his eyes, she wished she hadn't asked. Her and Flack didn't know each other that long and they didn't really talk that much other then the cases they worked on. But he was still a co-worker and she was worried when he was hospitalized.

His jaw locked and although he didn't look to happy, he did answer her question. "Good as I can be. Waiting to get back to work. Always waiting." Clearing his throat, Flack looked down at her, and Lindsay noticed how tall he was contrast to her.

Lindsay rubbed her hands together in nervousness, an unlucky habit she inherited from her mother. After a moment she inhaled deeply before asking, "w-what are you doing with your time off?" She knew she was going to hate herself, but she was going to hate herself even more if she didn't ask. "I mean, w-would you like to come with me to Montana?"

Flack frowned slightly as he shifted on his cane to stare down at her. "What?"

"I know, this sounds incredibly stupid, and we really don't know each other out of work, but . . . I'm desperate." Lindsay knew her voice had risen, and she probably had that needy look in her eyes, but she really needed Flack.

"Gee, Thanks. Why not ask Danny, don't you two have a thing?"

"What? No. I mean, I would ask him, but he can't get out of work." she replied and his face turned to stone. He obviously didn't like the fact of being reminded that he couldn't work for the time being. "No, flack . . . its just . . .I told my family that I had meet a cop here so they'd get off my back about me being single." She explained at his perplexed stare. "And . . . since you are a cop and you are currently off on sick leave, I was wondering . . ." she let the sentence fade off, hoping he'd get the jest of things and she wouldn't have to further embarrass herself.

Flack sighed and turned his head toward the other end of the corridor, "I'm sorry Lindsay. I can't. I mean, I like you and everything . . . its just right now I'm concerned with getting better quickly to head back to work." He turned back to look at her, and she didn't bother hiding her crestfallen face. "I'm sorry." And that was all he said as he made his way down the crowded hall.

Rubbing her face, Lindsay placed her hands on her hips, wondering what to do next.

* * *

The colder air hit her face with a wonderful breeze. After a Luke warm shower, (she could never take a cold shower no matter what the weather) Lindsay walked into her living room and flopped on her couch with a fatigue sigh. Wearing nothing but a big shirt and cotton shorts, she felt comfortable and somewhat relaxed. She had gotten a hold of her mother and tried to explain that "her boyfriend" wasn't coming but her mother wouldn't listen. And for the next forty-five minutes talk about nothing but the up coming wedding. Deciding they'd find out he wasn't coming soon enough, Lindsay had taken a shower and decided to watch some T.V.

After an hour of channel surfing, Lindsay was about to fall asleep when there was a knock at her door. Catching a quick glimpse of the clock, she wondered how would be calling her at this time of the night. Turning off the T.V., she got up and looked through the peep-hole in the door. Frowning slightly, Lindsay unlocked the door, and opened it. "Do you know what time it is?"

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Don Flack rubbed the back of his neck, answering, "yeah. I decided I'd go."

He said it rather tightly, and Lindsay asked, " what changed your mind? I thought you were working on getting better faster."

"Yeah. I was. But, I decided I need some space from New York for a bit. I could use some fresh air." He shifted from one foot to the next, and she just noticed that he was walking without his cane.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" Lindsay honestly couldn't believe thatthat was the only reason Flack had changed his mind all the sudden. In any case, she stepped aside and offered him to come inside. Flack accepted, walking into her semi large apartment.

"There are. But do you care?" He answered her question once they were both seated into the living room.

Lindsay thought that over for a moment before answering, "no. I don't really care. I was just curious as to why you changed your mind." Silence feel between them for a few seconds and finally Flack spoke.

"I just need to get away. You're offering me that opportunity." He stopped talking, and Lindsay could see the muscles in his jaw working. "I know. . . if I stay I'll want to come back to work. I need a break." He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

She had this strange urge to comfort him, to tell him once he recovered that he would be okay and ready to return to work. Instead Lindsay offered well thought out words. "Well. . . the force does miss you, Don. But. . . They are just looking out for your well being."

"Yeah." He stood and looked down at her. His voice was cold and clipped and for a fleeting second she wondered if she asked a too personal of a question. Then she brushed it off, saying that she had done nothing wrong. "I better get going. When is the plane leaving?"

She stood as well, offering to let him out. "Saturday. Early. I'll call you." She already had his cell phone number, considering all the CSI's that worked with him had his number whenever he was needed. He also had hers, as well as the other CSIs.

She walked him to the door and opened it for him, being the gracious host. While he walked out Lindsay called his name, "Don?" He stopped and turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Thanks you. For doing this for me. I really appreciate it."

Flack looked at her for several moments, then nodded his head. He turned and walked down the hall. She watched him go, staring at his broad back until he turned the corner and disappeared. Lindsay walked back into her apartment and closed the door.

* * *

Yeah I know, a little corny. All fluff. Next chappy coming soon! 


End file.
